pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Disney14ph12
The Claw Hi. I see you uploaded a fan-made video from youtube. We have had a policy of not using fan-created videos, photos, etc on this wiki - it's meant to be a source of official content. I haven't done a good job recently of watching this but just noticed this video. Can you remove it from this page and delete the video? Thanks for the help! --Jeff (talk) 21:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I removed the video! ZurgBot14 21:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 23:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Saving my Life! (reverting back to my old account name) Dude, you saved my life. I renamed the page because I wanted to add the A113 to it, but apparently renaming your account name won't do any good. Alot of things just weren't right and I couldn't revert it back! Thank you so much! Respond. ---PixarFan 00:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome!! ZurgBot14 00:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Aliens Please do NOT move the Aliens page anymore. There is a long discussion about the name on Talk:Aliens. If you want to add your thoughts please add them there. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 23:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Andy's Toys Hi. We just eliminated this category a few weeks ago. It is not needed. - RaptorWiki 00:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me! -Disney14ph12 18:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Tips Hey! Thanks for all of your contributions! Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by pressing the Signature button when editing which automatically adds your signature and the date. It's the right way your supposed to do it. Check out the FAQ page for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ---PixarFan 08:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The Claw I just edited The Claw for you. Hopefully no one edit's it before you get to see it. You can tell if someone edited after me by looking at the bottom of the page. If it says: PixarFan made an edit on August 7, 2010 -- then you don't need to do anything, just read the page. If it doesn't say my name there then just click on "History" at the top or bottom of the page and click on the time and date that I edited it. If that's confusing then just click here: 08:05, August 7, 2010. Respond to me on my talk page when you see the page and tell me if you need help with anything else, I'll be happy to help you, after all, were both Pixar experts! ---PixarFan 10:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) New Image Cover The Hornets You know I made a page for The Hornets, Zurg's Robots in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, right. Click here for the new page. Your Welcome! ---PixarFan 07:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC)PixarFan A Real Rocky Action Figure! I found this cool image of a real life replica of Rocky Gibraltar!